presque des vacances
by ylg
Summary: Yoko Tsuno : minifics sur Ingrid Hallberg :: 1ère vignette : un pétrolier en péril, un simple catamaran à la rescousse... ça n'a pas l'air sérieux. 2ème : où Pol joue les garde malade et flirte. MàJ, 3ème : la question de sa coiffure ?
1. Le feu de Wotan, vacances

**Titre :** presque des vacances  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Yoko Tsuno, Le feu de Wotan  
**Personnages/Couple :** Ingrid, Yoko, et les garçons en arrière-plan  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** Roger Leloup

**Thème :** "naufrage" pour 31 jours (10 décembre 08)  
200 mots - je devrais faire plus de gen sur cette série, quand même.

oOo

Des jours et des jours en mer à sillonner un si vaste secteur à la recherche d'un pétrolier dont il est question d'empêcher le naufrage, c'est une mission très, très sérieuse à la base. Ingrid n'y a peut-être pas sa place à l'origine : elle ne connaît rien à la navigation et n'a pas la fibre audacieuse de Yoko pour agir le jour où ils trouveront enfin leur pétrolier à sauver. Elle n'a même pas le coup d'œil pour différencier les bateaux passant à l'horizon ! Mais elle est un soutien précieux pour le trio et en tant que tel elle n'a pas eu à insister longtemps pour qu'ils l'acceptent à bord. À raison : malgré son inexpérience, elle se rend aussi utile que possible.

Le secret ? Tant pis pour le sérieux de la mission. Quand ils naviguent apparemment au hasard, que le temps est au beau fixe, que malgré les recherches vaines l'humeur est bonne, elle se prend à oublier la catastrophe maritime qu'ils cherchent à éviter à et à rêver que leur petit catamaran soit lui-même victime d'un naufrage sur une île déserte, pour prolonger un peu ces étranges vacances.


	2. La frontière de la vie, avec Pol

**Titre** : garde du corps  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Yoko Tsuno, _La frontière de la vie_  
**Personnages/Couple** : Ingrid Hallberg, Pol Pitron  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Roger Leloup

**Prompt** : « un verre ça va... » d'après Laitue  
pour la case n°o1 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait Ingrid

**Note** : il y a des années de ça, quand j'étais enfant, avant la sortie du tome 20, je crois bien que je _ship_pais Pol/Ingrid au moins un peu.  
**Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo

« Vous verrez, auprès de moi l'archange Gabriel n'est qu'un amateur, » s'est vanté Pol en promettant de veiller sur Ingrid.  
Et Pol est peut-être un professionnel en matière de dorlotage, mais après s'être enfilé d'un coup un verre de « petit remontant », il part légèrement en vrille. Heureusement, un seul verre ne fait pas beaucoup de dégâts ; ça le rend juste encore plus bavard que d'habitude, et plus audacieux.

Heureusement aussi que sa cousine est déjà allée se coucher, se dit Ingrid, parce qu'il confond déjà ange gardien avec chevalier servant et maintenant avec amoureux transi.

Elle devrait peut-être trouver ça terriblement embarrassant, mais non : ça l'amuse. Ce n'est pas ça qui va la fatiguer franchement plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Ça a quelque chose de bon enfant. Et à vrai dire, ça la distrait des événements étranges et effrayants qui arrivent ces temps-ci.


	3. une coiffure rétro trop sérieuse ?

**Titre** : une jeune fille respectable  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Yoko Tsuno  
**Personnage : **Ingrid Hallberg  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **pourquoi dans _La frontière de la vie_ Ingrid est *toujours* impeccablement coiffée, même pour dormir ? pourquoi elle porte une coiffure pareille en premier lieu ?  
**Note : **référence _Le feu de Wotan_  
**Nombre de mots : **150

oOo

Ingrid garde ses macarons même pour dormir. Matin et soir elle refait sa coiffure. Elle détache les coquilles fatiguées, défait ses tresses, brosse longuement ses cheveux, en domestique les mèches folles qui voudraient s'en échapper, puis les rattache. Ça leur évite de s'emmêler, quelles que soient ses activités.  
Ça lui donne une allure élégante quoique aussi quelque peu sévère par son côté rétro. Une jeune fille bien, respectable, inatteignable...

Ingrid attend encore de rencontrer quelqu'un qui les lui fera relâcher totalement et laisser achever de la décoiffer.

En vacances sur un voilier avec Yoko et les garçons, dans des circosntances exceptionnelles, elle s'est accordé de laisser ses tresses flotter au vent. Mais porter ses cheveux entièrement libres, ça reste une autre histoire.

Un jour peut-être, mais dans quelles circonstances... elle ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle attend précisément. Mais le jour venu, elle saura sans nul doute le reconnaître.


End file.
